Trip to the Mall
by Reichieru-Uchiha
Summary: One of Naruto's few days off and Jiraiya takes him to the new mall in the village. There, Jiraiya reveals his true intentions in bringing the boy there and Naruto gets one of his wished granted.


Jiraiya dropped by for a visit to Naruto's on their day off.

Naruto shifted from the clanking of Jiraiya's shoes woke the teen up. "Hey Ero-sennin…" the boy mumbled. Day off were suppose to be days where you sleep in and not woken up by your teacher.

"Naruto, do you have any other close to wear? I mean this and your other clothes." Jiraiya points to the pile of orange clothing on the floor by the foot of the bed.

"No. Why?" Naruto squinted at Jiraiya as if the Sannin just told him he found Sasuke's whereabouts.

"Come on Naruto, get some breakfast and I'll buy you some new clothes."

"Where did you get the money from…? You didn't steal if from me, did you?"

Jiraiya just sighed outside Naruto's window as the boy went about with his late morning breakfast.

If you happened to look down the streets of Konohagakure half an hour later, you will probably see the two heading to the new shopping mall on the outskirts of town.

"Ero-sennin, why was this place so rundown?"

Jiraiya hesitated before answering. "No one lived here for the last nine years. The village thought it was better to have a good use of the land than to keep it in ruins."

"Who lived here before Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya ignored him and pushed open the door.

"Why not just kick it open?"

"And have glass in your foot?" questioned Jiraiya. _Naruto, are you even awake or sleepwalking?_

"Wow! This place's amazing!"

All around them were villagers milling around from shop to shop. "Where should we start – Ero-sennin?"

But Jiraiya had disappeared and Naruto began to freak out until he saw a bright pink and white shop down the hall with a familiar white haired old man snooping at the doorway.

"ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto yelled as he charged down the hall, disregarding the people he ran into.

"Naruto, it's not what you think!" Jiraiya waved his hands trying to explain but Naruto ignored him.

_Trying to get me to go shopping was an excuse to peep at ladies! I knew it old man!_

At the same moment Naruto was inches away from his second perverted sensei, a lady was walking out. Instead of taking Jiraiya down as he planned, he went down with the woman who's chest was quite a match to their current Hokage's.

"Naruto Uzumaki, just what do you think you're doing?" the lady barked in a very familiar voice.

Face in the ground, Naruto turns to see that the woman he hit _was_ actually Tsunade.

"Granny Tsunade – I didn't – Your clothes – What are you – " Naruto's thought were all scattered after the incident and finally managed to blurt out, "IT WAS ERO-SENNIN'S FAULT!"

Tsunade got up, clenching and unclenching her fists. Something but was coming and it had nothing to do were her chest at all.

She stared straight into Jiraiya's eyes and it seems that flames would shoot out any second if she didn't cool down.

"Jiraiya, just what do you think you're doing? This mall was built for the villages for good reasons, not for PERVS LIKE YOU!" She stabs her finger in his chest and he backs up a few steps from the force.

"Tsunade-sama," whispered Shizune. "I really think – "

"Shizune, stay out of this!"

"But Tsunade, I need something for Come, Come Tactics, the sequel to Make-Out Tactics!"

Tsunade mistaken Jiraiya's words and her anger went up a level.

"I mean a big plot," Jiraiya quickly corrected after he realized his mistake. He glanced at Naruto for help but even he wasn't stupid enough to fall for this one. The boy slowly shock his head and backs up a few steps himself.

By this time, the two Sannins had accumulated quite a crowd and whispers were among them.

"Isn't that the Hokage?"

"I wonder why she's wearing something different today instead of her usual clothes."

"That is Tsunade-sama. The back of the pants have the kanji for 'gamble.'"

"Wasn't is suppose to be on her back?" another one asked.

"It's on her cheeks now."

There were giggles following that comment but the people should've known better than to mess with their currently angered Hokage.

She turned to glare at them and a majority of them hurried off while the rest pretended that they were minding their own business the whole time.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Naruto and Shizune both turned to the voice and they saw Sakura running towards them.

"Hokage-sama," the kunoichi huffed. "Tonton's missing."

"WHAT?"

"I thought I could go to the bathroom for a second and when I came back, Tonton wasn't by your desk anymore."

"I'll deal with you later Jiraiya." She stabs her finger into her former teammate's chest one more time before leaving.

Jiraiya sighed as he saw Tsunade leave the building and resumed to his previous position. Naruto stomped on his sensei's foot and pulling the man away by the sleeve.

"Come on old man, we don't have all day I promised to meet up with Iruka-sensei for ramen in the afternoon."

"Just who do you think you're calling an old man?"

Jiraiya gave in, finally. They could always come back here anytime. It's on the way out.

They started at the stores across the hall.

"What am I suppose to wear?"

"That's the misses section Naruto," sighed Jiraiya. "Men clothes are over here. Haven't you ever brought any clothes of your own at all?"

"Actually, no," shrugged the boy.

_This is going to one long day Naruto. Maybe I shouldn't have brought you here in the first place…_

Within ten minutes, Jiraiya had loaded down his student with a huge pile of clothes. "Now try them all on over there in the dressing room."

"But how am I suppose to put all of them on?"

Jiraiya felt himself starting to get a headache. "You don't. You put one on, see if you like it, take it off, and try on another one."

"Oh, I get it!"

"Now hurry Naruto. There's a hole in the back of your shirt by the way."

"There is? Ah come on!" Naruto charged straight to the desk in front of the dressing room and the lady there asked him how many articles of clothing he had. The boy began to panic and started counting how much Ero-sennin had loaded on him. By that time, Jiraiya had successfully snuck out of the store and sat on the bench across from the department store. All the details he was getting would make such a great sequel…

"I'm sorry, we don't have signs that go over 10. Hold on," the lady reached for the other signs and handed Naruto a 3 and a 5. "There, that makes 53. Just stay on the right side; that's for the men."

Naruto headed in the direction that he was pointed to and locked the door behind him. What he didn't know was that his sensei wasn't there anymore when he thought he was.

He tried on ever shirt and then the pile of pants. After wheat seemed like forever, Naruto was finally finished with trying the clothes on. A few of them look great on him and was worth buying.

The ones he liked were on the bottom of the pile as he returned to the ones he did not like to the box where customers returned the unwanted clothes.

"So Naruto, what did you get?"

"These." Naruto held out the ones he choose for Ero-sennin to look at. Jiraiya nodded in approval until he saw the price which made his jaw drop.

"I'm sorry Naruto but it's just too expensive." 

"Hey! You said I can get anything I like!"

"It's just that you'll spend all the money here and we're going to have to leave without looking at other clothes."

Naruto thought about it for a moment and it seemed reasonable. They ended getting a shirt and a pair of pants that were the less expensive in the pile.

"From now on, we're getting clothes that are on sale."

"But you were the one that made me put on all those clothes back there!"

"Not now Naruto. Just pick out cheaper ones. They'll still look good on you."

Sometimes his sensei just didn't get it.

For the rest of the day, Naruto and Jiraiya was going in and out of store and practically not buying anything. Each time was the same; Naruto would be rushed in with a pile of clothes and Jiraiya would walk around looking for things to his own interest, in other words – women.

Jiraiya couldn't have ask for a better wish. There were so many women to look at here! The old man felt his heart beat a bit faster and there was probably drool running the side of his mouth. His student followed his gazed and started to yell again. "Ero-sennin, you promised Granny Tsunade!"

Jiraiya sniffed and just crossed his arms. "I never promise her anything and she should know me well enough by now that I CAN'T STOP!"

This outburst caused quite a few stares from the people at nearby tables as the duo walked by the food court. They didn't care if it was a Sannin or not, this one wouldn't hurt his own people.

They just quickly ate and left the place before they would receive any more stares because of Jiraiya's actions. Twice was enough to last a lifetime.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the same way until Jiraiya had an idea.

"Naruto, I want you to try these on."

"But , those are – "

"You know what to do I'm sure. I'll give you the first printed edition of Come, Come Tactics."

"Not interested."

"A bowl of ramen at Ichi Raku's?"

"Iruka-sensei got that done."

"Is there anything Naruto?"

"Well, there is…" Naruto whispered into Jiraiya's ear and it didn't surprise him of what the boy wanted. Actually, most shinobi wanted to be let on in this secret as well.

No one asked Naruto how much clothes he got on him in this store and he just ran into the closest dressing room.

"Sexy no Jutsu… high heels edition."

Then he pulled on the clothes that he was assigned to model in but was a bit tangled up with the straps. He finally managed to pull on the dress right and stepped out for Jiraiya to see.

"Nice job Naruto. Keep it coming!"

Naruto had trouble walking in such high heels and transformed them a good two inches shorter.

He finished up modeling the clothes on for Jiraiya who had a pile of red tissue by his feet.

"Now for your part of the deal," he said when he was back in his normal clothes and self.

"Don't worry Naruto, you have my word."

They got back to Naruto's house to drop everything off and then headed out for the last part of their deal.

Jiraiya pretended to step out of the tress and by KIA stone when he saw his target.

"Kakashi, just the person I need."

"Um… why?"

"Because for me next book, I need a handsome and original face and you were the person that came to mind."

"… the next book …" Kakashi was in heaven now as he thought of all the things that Jiraiya could possibly write in the book.

"I was thinking I can get your face for the character on the cover. Not many of us have seen it and most are probably dead. If I change your hair and eyes up, they'll never guess that it was you.

_To be featured in the next book's cover…_

Naruto hid in the trees but even if he couldn't hear what they two were talking about, he knew that Kakashi couldn't resist such a great deal. _Sakura-chan would be so jealous!_

It took Jiraiya a while, but if it was worth the wait, Naruto would be patient.

"Don't worry Kakashi, it'll be kept anonymous."

Kakashi nodded with a dazed look and did what the Toad Hermit instructed.

Naruto had decided to go home for a while until Jiraiya climbed in his window again as he did earlier that morning.

"Here you go Naruto, the sketch you wanted."

The boy greedily took it and saw that it was a sketch. He felt his chakra course through his whole body as his eyes took in the drawing quickly. Changing the hair and eye part was just a lie for Kakashi to be lured into the plan.

But then for some reason, the paper ripped in half as his chakra passed by his hand. He looked up desperately at Jiraiya.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you it was litmus paper I drew on. You would need the Anti-Litmus Paper no Jutsu to not destroy it." Jiraiya left with the last word before Naruto could do any damage to him.

Naruto looked out the window as Jiraiya left and saw Iruka standing below his window.

"Naruto, are you still up for Ichi Raku Ramen?"

"Be right there Iruka-sensei!"

They began to catch up on each other's lives as they walked to their favorite place to eat.

"So, I heard that you and Jiraiya-sama went to the new mall. Did you like it?"

"It was okay, I guess but he just kept looking at the women there. I don't want to go back there again if I don't have to."

They sat down and had their usual orders of ramen.

"Thanks for the treat Iruka-sensei. you're he best." By far, Iruka was the only one that treated him to food and much less of a pervert than his other senseis.

"Any time Naruto as long as you're up for it."

"Always am, Iruka-sensei, always am."


End file.
